


Consequences

by lightning027



Series: JeanEren Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, JeanEren Week, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, in which Eren is horrible at pranks, jeaneren week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning027/pseuds/lightning027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren are in a prank war, Eren's an idiot and didn't think his prank would ever end up like this.  Now he has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

“Eren, what are you doing?” Armin asked, after seeing the boy scrubbing furiously at the floor between his and Jean’s bed.  “It isn’t time to scrub the floors yet.” Armin turned the corner to see that Eren wasn’t scrubbing the floor with soap and water, rather, he had a bar of soap and was grinding it into the floorboards.

“Payback,” Eren growled.  Armin sighed.  Eren and Jean had gotten into some sort of idiotic prank war ever since Eren had accidentally thrown horse shit on Jean while mucking out the stables.  It was actually completely unintentional, but Jean retaliated anyway, by rubbing Eren’s sheets with itchweed.  The war had continued, both boys at each other’s throats, and when they weren’t battling, they were waiting anxiously for the next attack.  It was completely ridiculous (and actually really fucking entertaining). 

A few days ago, Jean had pulled a very intricate prank on Eren, sticking all of his underwear in the most bizarre places (up the flagpole, in the mashed potatoes, in Levi’s office…), and had replaced them with frilly women’s panties.  No one questioned how Jean had come across women’s undergarments, or how he managed to stick Eren’s boxers in their dinner.  They were just too impressed and Eren was too pissed off. 

“You’re not going to do something more elaborate?” Armin asked.  Eren’s pranks always had been a little on the simple side, but this was nothing compared to Jean’s multi-faceted plans. 

“I’m not just going to make him trip and fall on his face, that’s just the beginning,” Eren grinned.  He held the soap up.  “I replaced Jean’s soap with a potato, and, wait for it,” Eren rooted around under his mattress, before pulling out a bottle of something Armin didn’t recognize.  “And, when he’s down on the ground, I’m gonna pour this over him and then rip a pillow open and cover him with feathers!”

Armin shook his head, then shrugged.  It wasn’t as good as Jean’s prank, but it could still work.  “Good luck,” Armin offered, and he walked out to finish the rest of his chores.  He could hear Eren cackling as he left.

That night, when all the boys were putting on fresh clothes so they could go to sleep, Jean walked into the barracks laughing like a madman, holding the potato Eren had whittled into a soap bar.

“Are you kidding me, Jaeger? Is this all you got?” Jean asked, his hair wet from the shower and his sleep pants hanging low on his hips.  Eren glared at him in response.

“This is fucking pathetic!” Jean said, tossing the potato away. It hit Connie in the back of the head and he shouted “hey!”

“Who’s to say that’s the last of it?” Eren grinned, taunting Jean.  Jean’s brows furrowed.  “I’d be on your toes if I was you, Kirstein.”

Jean rolled his eyes and crawled into bed, barely avoiding Eren’s trap.  Eren frowned and hissed in annoyance, but took a deep breath and remembered that there was always the morning. 

That night, at around three in the morning, Jean woke up.  He rubbed his eyes and groaned, looking out the window to see it was still too dark for anybody to be up and about.  His throat felt like sandpaper, though, so he slipped out of bed and set his feet on the ground in between his and Eren’s beds.  He pushed himself up and took a step forward, but before he could do anything to stop himself he was falling, tumbling into Eren’s bed.  He made a strangled noise, but it was too soft for it to wake any of the other boys.

Eren grunted loudly as Jean connected with him, and his eyes flew open, his arms flailing to get the boy off of him, but it was no use.  Their legs got tangled together in the bedding and when they finally settled on the bed their foreheads were touching and Jean was glaring a hole through Eren.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” he growled, pushing at Eren’s chest to try and get some distance from the boy.  Eren grabbed Jean’s elbows so he wouldn’t struggle, because this wasn’t good, this was not fucking good, because Eren’s got morning wood and Jean rubbing all against him is not helping that at-fucking-all.

“Stop it, you dick,” Eren whispered when Jean refused to stop moving, his legs struggling to get out of the death trap that was Eren’s blankets and rubbing his knee against Eren’s crotch in the process.  Eren bit back a strangled moan and headbutted Jean, placing a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t scream. 

Jean tried to cry out when Eren’s head connected with his, because it fucking hurt and he wasn’t ready for it, but with Eren’s hand over his mouth, all that he heard was a muffled yelp that didn’t sound manly at all.  Jean did, however, manage to accidentally lick Eren’s hand, which was pretty weird.

Eren made some sort of noise between disgust and “are you fucking kidding me” when Jean licked his hand, because it was gross but it made his dick twitch in his pants and it was three in the goddamn morning and he was not ready for this.

“The fuck did you do to the floor?” Jean whispered, once Eren released his mouth and wiped his hand on his shirt. 

“Where the hell did you think your soap went?” Eren retorted.  Jean could see, even in the dark, that Eren’s face was an extremely dark shade of red, and he was biting his lip like a goddamn slut.  What the fuck?

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jean asked, leaning forward to get a better look at Eren.  Eren tried to push him away but Jean grabbed his hands and easily pinned them to the mattress.  Jean and Eren had been fighting for years, and Jean knew exactly how to pin the idiot.  Jean scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked at Eren, who was refusing to meet his eye and still biting his goddamn lip.

Eren was biting back moans as Jean pinned him.  Eren was familiar with the hold, it was one Jean used often, because it was effective – Eren’s hands over his head as far as Jean could reach, one of Jean’s legs next to Eren’s hip and the other… the other in between Eren’s legs.  Jean couldn’t tell, because they were separated by multiple layers of blankets and clothes, but Jean was pressed against Eren’s erection, his thigh squeezing him, pressing his dick against his stomach, and Eren was finding it hard to pay attention, hard to breathe.

“Get off of me,” Eren panted.  His eyes widened when he heard the words fall out of his mouth.  They weren’t forceful like he had meant them to be.  They were weak and breathy, and an octave lower than usual. 

Jean’s mouth fell open when he heard Eren talk like that.  Fuck, what even was that voice? It sent chills down Jean’s spine.  He licked his lips, unsure of what to do.  This was Eren, his friendly rival, the idiot he had given countless bloody noses and black eyes, and received just as many.  They had a strange sort of camaraderie, but never, ever, had Jean thought of Eren in _that_ way.  He didn’t think the kid had a sexual bone in his body.

Apparently he was wrong.

“Eren…?” Jean shifted away from the brunet, releasing his hands and leaning back.  Little did he know that this only lessened the pressure on Eren’s dick by a fraction, and Eren whined, actually whined.  Jean blushed furiously as he watched Eren’s head tilt back in frustration. 

Jean clenched his jaw and decided to do the only thing he could think of.  He didn’t know if this was a part of Eren’s prank, to try and seduce Jean, because if it was, Jean wasn’t going to let it work.  He grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt and pulled him up quickly.

Eren’s back arched at the friction as he was dragged across Jean’s thigh.  He threw a hand over his mouth the muffled the incredibly loud moan that threatened to escape his mouth. 

As the blankets fell away and Eren was lifted forward, Jean finally felt it.  Eren was as hard as a goddamn rock.  Jean’s eyes bulged and his heart thundered in his chest.  Holy shit, what had he gotten into.

“You idiot,” Jean breathed into Eren’s ear.  “Got a goddamn hard-on.” Eren made an embarrassed noise and covered his red face with his hands. 

Jean wanted to shift, so that his thigh wasn’t pressed against Eren like that, but at the same time he didn’t.  At the same time, he wanted to grind into Eren, wanted the boy to make more of those noises.  He was torn, and Eren was panting in his ear, and he could feel Eren’s heart beating fast through his shirt. 

Jean exhaled, and he drew back to look at Eren. And that was when he snapped.  Eren’s hair was mussed from sleep, sticking in all directions, his lips were parted as he breathed heavily, and his eyes – his eyes were closed as he tried to compose himself, but as Jean drew back he opened them, slowly, and Jean didn’t miss their glazed over,  unfocused quality.  And he pounced.

He grabbed Eren by the back of the neck and smashed their lips together.  Eren made some sort of strangled noise when their lips collided violently, but Jean held the nape of his neck tightly, his other hand winding around Eren’s waist.  Jean moved his lips against Eren’s ,sucking and nipping until he opened his mouth and Jean was inside, his tongue playing with Eren’s and their teeth clashing. 

Once Eren recovered from the initial assault and realized what the fuck was happening, he had a moment of hesitation, but then Jean sucked on his bottom lip and fuck if that didn’t feel good, and then he opened his mouth and Jean was there, all tongue and teeth and Eren loved it.  He wrapped a hand in Jean’s hair and tugged, giving himself more access to Jean.  Jean’s hair was soft and so goddamn easy to pull, so Eren tugged on it as he kissed Jean, and he wondered if this even counted as kissing, because he was pretty sure they were just trying to knock each other’s  teeth out.

Jean gripped Eren’s waist and pulled him forward, the friction from the motion making Eren’s back arch and he moaned into the kiss.  He had no dignity now, and he rutted against Jean’s thigh, biting down on Jean’s lip. 

Jean moaned too, pulling Eren closer when he felt him fucking humping his goddamn leg.  It turned Jean on more than he wanted to admit, but Eren was too forceful and Jean fell into one of the posts of the bed, rattling the bedframe.  Both Eren and Jean froze, staring up in horror at the bunk above them, Eren’s bottom lip still between Jean’s lips. 

They heard Reiner grunt in the bunk and shift before falling into his pattern of snoring again, and the two boys locked eyes.  Eren looked a bit hesitant to continue, but Jean lowered him onto the bed so that Jean was straddling him, and thrust their hips together.  Eren threw his head back and bit his lip, and Jean grunted, half-hard already. 

Jean leaned down and started to bite and suck at Eren’s neck, sure to leave large purple marks.  They continued to grind against each other, Eren thrusting off the bed and into Jean, and Jean meeting him just as hard.  Eren was panting and moaning and he bit onto part of the pillow to keep from waking the others. 

This may have been good enough for Eren, who looked like he would come at any moment, but it sure as hell wasn’t enough for Jean.  He leaned close to Eren’s ear and panted, closing his eyes against the friction before he regained his voice.

“Fuck, Eren…” he breathed, his voice low and raspy.  Eren whimpered in response.  “Dammit, this isn’t – ah, this isn’t enough.”

“Then do something a-ah –bout it, you, ngh, you idiot,” Eren retorted, in between moans.  Jean managed a low chuckle.  Even now, Eren still found time to insult him.

Jean wasted no time in ripping his pants off, and Eren’s soon after, their sleep pants and boxers pooling at the foot of the bed.  Eren wrapped his legs around Jean’s hips almost instantly, bucking into Jean.  Jean wasn’t ready for it, wasn’t ready for all the sensation that came with removing their clothes, and his knees gave out.  He fell on top of Eren, catching himself with his elbows before their foreheads collided. 

“Shit,” Jean said, and Eren snickered underneath of him.  Jean chuckled himself, but swatted Eren in the head anyway for laughing at him.

“Make you weak in the knees, Kirstein?” Eren taunted breathlessly, his gorgeous teal eyes half-lidded as he smirked at Jean. 

“Shut the fuck up or I won’t get you off,” Jean replied, and that shut Eren up real quick. 

Jean grabbed Eren by the shirt and lifted him up.  Then he turned them around so that Jean had his back leaned against the wall, and Eren was sitting on top of him, their dicks millimeters away from each other.  A second later Eren was attacking Jean’s jaw and neck, alternating sloppy, openmouthed kisses with bites rough enough to bruise.  Jean soon yanked Eren away from his neck by his hair.

“Ow, the fuck?” Eren cussed, glaring at Jean.  Jean rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

“Suck it,” Jean commanded.  Eren raised an eyebrow.

“You yank my hair like it’s a goddamn rope and now you expect me to suck on your hand?” Eren asked.  Jean huffed.

“You wanna get off, or not?” Jean asked.  Eren scowled and grabbed Jean’s hand, obviously pissed off, but too horny to argue. 

Eren took two of Jean’s fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and in between them to be sure that they were nice and wet.  Jean’s breathing picked up as he watched Eren suck on his fingers, making a mental note of how skilled the guy was with his tongue.  Soon Eren had the other three fingers soaking wet, and he licked Jean’s palm twice. 

“That’s good,” Jean said.  He swallowed before lowering his hand to their dicks.  He wrapped his hand around their bases, tilting his head back as he felt Eren’s head on his shoulder, felt the moan that escaped his lips.  Eren nudged his hips closer to Jean’s and he began to stroke slowly. 

“Ah, damn,” Eren whispered into Jean’s shoulder, “You’re a – haa, fuckin – mmm, tease.” Jean smirked at the brunet and squeezed their dicks, which only made both of their breaths hitch, and Eren to whimper softly.  Jean sped up the pace, twisting as he reached their tips, and running his thumb over Eren’s slit, just to see the boy squirm.

And he did.  Eren wrapped one arm around Jean’s waist, and the other he placed on top of Jean’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing harder on their dicks.  Jean wound a hand around Eren’s torso and pulled him closer.  The both panted as they looked down at their dicks, watching their intertwined hands move together.

It didn’t take much longer for Eren, with Jean twisting as they reached the head and abusing the slit with his thumb like that.  Soon Eren’s teeth were clamped on Jean’s collarbone to muffle Eren’s scream as he came hard.  Jean didn’t last too much longer, as Eren rode out his orgasm and Jean climaxed himself, breathing “Eren,” and shooting his load over their hands and stomachs. 

After they calmed down, Eren took off his shirt and wiped them down with it, throwing it at the foot of the bed with the rest of the clothes. Jean felt like he was going to pass out, so he snuggled into Eren’s blankets as the other cleaned up.

Eren finally settled in next to him, staring up at the boards of Reiner’s bunk.

“Damn,” Eren said, not breaking his stare.  Jean chuckled into the pillow he was lying face down on. 

“I don’t think your prank worked,” Jean commented lamely, his eyes only half open as he watched Eren.  The brunet turned and smirked at Jean.

“You know what? I don’t fucking care,” Eren said.  Jean snorted, and soon after they were asleep.

XXX

“What in the name of fuck…”

Jean blinked twice before groaning.  There was something heavy on his chest.  He raised a hand and rubbed his eyes before he glanced down to see what felt like giant rock on his lungs.

He looked down, and it was Jaeger, hair mussed up, shirt off, and blankets wrapper around both of them, their clothes piled at the foot of the bed.  Jean glanced up to see Armin, Connie, and Reiner at the foot of the bed, all with varying facial expressions.  Jean slammed his head back down into the pillow.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and I'm behind on Jeaneren week. Bleh. I hope this doesn't have too many spelling errors and isn't too bad, considering just how sick I am and just how long it too me to write this. Please feel free to criticize me in the comments.


End file.
